TRISTEGA
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: TRISTEGA, a collection of ALL KIND of short stories of Caroline and Klaus. A ship that sailed long ago to the infinity and beyond!
1. ERIK

**STORY**: Erik**  
**

**Pairing**: KLAROLINE

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: In which Caroline is a non sexy Math teacher to Erik Mikaelson.

**Notes**:

U (1 in Catalan), This is _**TRISTEGA**_ a "story" on FF that will hold my drabbles. _Tristega_ means "stories" in Latin so I thought it a good name for this.

Dos (2) redsnaps on **tumblr**. rrvolkova on **twitter**.

* * *

**ERIK**

(story 1)

Caroline and Erik were at the kitchen. The little boy, no more than eight, was moving his fingers in front of his face almost in a dancing pattern.

"No, Erik. If you are eating three apples how many are left?"

"Less than 27, right?" His little voice was so sweet. He looked over his shoulder at his father who was quietly chopping onions for their meal. Erik eyes followed the knife. Would his father go back into teach him how to throw knifes after he has learnt Math?

His father was tall and handsome, so was his mother, but beautiful and not manly. Far from it. She wore pretty dresses, heels and her hair changed shape a lot from one day to another. Erik though their parents were great. They knew so much! And they were so strong!

Caroline had to call her child's attention so they'd get back to work. It did tired up Caroline, having to force Erik into paying attention to things he wasn't so interested in but she more or less did well usually.

Not that day.

Erik was paying to much attention to Klaus, still working in their food. Erik eyes were following his father's hand with interest.

Then she saw it.

"Damn it Klaus, you've been teaching him how to throw knifes again!" why border asking. A direct accusation was just as effective.

Erik was the one to answer.

"No mom, he didn't. It was just a secret!"

_Great kid_, though Klaus. _Maybe it was too soon. He doesn't even know how to keep it secret. _

"We were just having fun" explains Klaus. Caroline can see what he is doing. The puppy face. He wanted Caroline to let it go with a sweet face and a smile. Damn it, why did he had to know he was too lovely. The momma bear state could keep going too long like this.

But she had to be strong!

"No Klaus. throwing knifes is violent. Erik shouldn't know such violent things. He is still in Primary School!"

"But momma, throwing knifes helps. It makes me quiet and it relaxes me" Erik looked over his father for approval. Klaus had a content expression, he liked what Erik said. As they ha practiced for situations like these. "And if something bad happens I can fix it fast with just a knife. Always protected mom!"

Klaus had to control himself. That kid had a nice memory for the wrong things. Now after Erik had quoted him he surely was in trouble.

Caroline didn't say anything and told Erik to pay attention again.

Trouble.

Half an hour later, with Erik gone and all the homework done: "I have to sleep on the couch, right?"

"What do you think, sweetheart?"

Her perfect copy of his accent was annoying.

* * *

**English is not my first language, is my THIRD!**

**Do I deserve a review, alerts of favorites?**

**Reviews here please *klausy puppy face***


	2. Your Face Is Diferent

**STORY**: Your face is diferent**  
**

**Pairing**: KLAROLINE

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: Dabble in which Klaus is all clean and shaved in the episode 4x01 and Caroline notices it, screwing it up when she tells Klaus.

Notes: (1) published before as a stand alone one shot. Not again so it's with the rest. (2) redsnaps on **tumblr**. rrvolkova on **twitter**.

* * *

**YOUR FACE IS DIFFERENT**

(story 2)

* * *

He had left his house after breaking his sister's neck. He left her laying on the floor, like it was nothing more than decoration, useless decorations. He'd feel bad if she didn't deserve it. Now he didn't have more of Elena's blood, who was not a vampire, which meant no more hybrids.

He hated that.

He bloody hated that.

He had worked so hard to get everything of the ritual to become hybrid and create more like him. But now all was gone because his dear sister got a tantrum.

Thank you very much Rebekah!

Klaus decided that maybe he needed a walk to cold down a bit. He thought about going for a drink, but it didn't apelike to much. Maybe to take a drink from some girl in town. But he had to look for his victim and this stupid place had as much people as his number of hybrids which were now a very few and he didn't have the possibility to create more. All thanks to his sister's perfect job.

Well done Bekah!

Then he sees her, why is Caroline walking down the street at this time? She was talking to someone on her phone. "Don't worry. She is at home already. And my mother wasn't in the accident. So no one got hurt"

Accident? Then Klaus decided to follow her, he was too curious to know what happened. **  
**

When Caroline finished her call she got a glimpse of someone walking near her. It took her just a few seconds to see it was Klaus.

_I won't blush._

_I won't._

So she pretended she hadn't seen him.

"Very beautiful, to pretend I don't exist. I had Miss Mystic Falls for a classy and polite lady"

She turned around to face him. "I am a classy lady. You aren't a classy lady!"

"Well, yes. I knew I wasn't a lady"

After that she didn't know what to say. Neither did Klaus. If he said the wrong thing it could get him in a lot of troubles. He had to be careful. Very careful. Caroline was looking at him with a suspicious glare. Like she knew what he was thinking.

She obviously didn't trust him.

Caroline had been abducted different times. Now she need better than trust people round her. People lied, hurt and didn't feel remorse. And Klaus was one of them.

It didn't matter if he had a sweet looking face.

Did he look younger everyday? Because she could say he looked older a week ago. Maybe killing babes was like drinking unicorn's blood in Harry Potter, it gave you more power.

He was saying something, but she didn't want to hear lies so she blocked all she was hearing to protect her mind from the Original Jerk.

She couldn't help but paying attention in another way.

Staring at him.

He was wearing a bottom shirt and a dark jacket. His trousers were also dark, like his shoes (she had seen before) and his necklaces. His hair was short as she had always seen it, so were his eyes not yellow with veins around but human looking. She wasn't able to make out the colour. Blue, green, hazel. _Please mate, choose and eye colour like everyone else._

Something got her eyes. There was something different in him that night. His face was perfectly clean with out facial hair, like he just shaved and applied creams to his skin so it looking flawless.

"Caroline?"

She falls back to Earth.

"What?"

Klaus looks at her like she is crazy.

There was an awkward silence.

"Sorry, I was in my world. I don't want to hear anything from you" then she made a comical move with her face that Klaus was with it meant 'You are not worth my time, you little peace of shit' or 'I don't care' or simple 'Leave me alone'. Caroline sure had a lot of nice come back sentences.

He was too curious to care.

"I'm just asking what happened"

"You kissed me!"

"Well, that was earlier"

"And you shaved"

_What?_

"What?"

"And why is that important?"

Caroline new she did wrong. Why did she had to open her mouth. Always! Sometimes she wished there was someone how didn't let her speak until she had really thought what she was saying.

Sadly that wasn't happening.

Klaus did think before speaking.

"Wait, you were thinking about that while I was speaking?"

"It doesn't matter" said Caroline, trying to leave.

He followed.

"It doesn't" he admitted.

_Good._

But he wasn't done.

"If you weren't thinking about the kiss... Wait! You were! You just called me out for it"

_Damn__!_

* * *

**English is not my first language, is my THIRD!**

**Do I deserve a review? *klausy puppy face***

**Reviews here *klausy puppy face***


	3. Too late

**Summary: **A midnight call between Klaus and Caroline.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer**: CW owns the right for everything of TVD, L.J. Smith wrote the awesome book series in which there were no Klaroline. Joseph Morgan plays Klaus wonderfully and Candice Accola plays Caroline. We love them both. Julie Plec tried to write well. That's all. This is just a way to kill time.

* * *

**Too Late**

* * *

"Hello"

When the voice talks pretty much after midnight Klaus, still laying on his bed, has to check his phone to make sure of who is speaking. He first thing that it's a joke, she calling so late provably during or after a party being drunk and all. Then he thinks she might be trying to distract him but there is not failure-team-Damon near. So he goes with the most obvious option.

She called the wrong number.

"Wrong number" he says.

"What wrong number!?" he wonders why she is screaming. As usually she doesn't sound too happy to hear him so he is not surprised. "You said we are friends, right?"

He did.

"Yes" he answers. "I said that"

"Friends can call other friends at midnight, right?"

Can they?

"I guess so"

So she didn't get the wrong number. Klaus stands from his bed looking around checking out the window to see what was happening outside. The silent line as Caroline didn't say anything (maybe thinking what to say) allowed him to pay attention to the house. Waiting to hear someone walking in the halls.

No sound.

"Why are you calling at this time?"

"Well, here's the thing. I was readying a book settled about the 1700s and I got questions. As you were already breaking havoc by that time I thought you could answer them. And as you don't sleep…" She left the sentence there.

"I do"

"Do _what_?"

"Sleep"

"You sleep?" she said that making it sound like she asked '_You dye your hair?_'

"Yes, and I enjoy it as much as I can"

"Sorry, I really though you didn't sleep. You know, being the devil and everything… I must admit. I'm shocked you know you do sleep. And now you'll day you can go and walk inside church without burning and turning to ashes?" Caroline's tone told him she was joking.

"Yeah, and they love me there. Nuns specially"

"I'm not a fan of your answer. It's creepy"

"It's not. Your midnight call is creepy. You said no flirting" And she did. After agreeing being friends her _no-flirt-or-no-friends_ rule was made clear by Caroline's text message.

"I'm not flirting. _You _called in the middle of the night, not me"

Of course, he didn't get an answer for that.

"So, are you going to tell me about the 1700s?"

"Of course. What topic? Or place."

"France. Round the 1790"

Caroline had been readying about the French Revolution. Interesting, he thinks. Klaus liked she wasn't readying any book but history of the royal times. He guessed she was readying about Marie Antoinette. And he guessed right, she let him know. She wants to know something and Klaus gets her the answer. How it was in the 1700s, how was the society, was it as bad as it seemed? Did such a large quantity or people die in the guillotine?

"Thank you, I was with the book all afternoon and when I finished by twelve I could help but have so many questions." She whispers now, it's a secret. She did not just say 'thank you' to Niklaus Mikaelson.

He laughs softly and says it was nothing and then they say good night and hang the call. Seconds later a 'thank you' text from Caroline comes. And then a 'really, thank you'. Klaus can't help but answer 'Don't worry, sweetheart. It was nothing' which Caroline's text tells him she thinks it's a flirty comment. Klaus let's her know it's her the one bringing the flirt topic up to discussion all the time. And that he behaves like a grown mature man. Caroline tells him with a laugh and calls him old. 'Oh, Lord. Please stop flirting with me! THIS IS INDECENT!" is Klaus reply.

Caroline swears she can hear his evil (MUAHAHAHA) laugh.

_Kid._

* * *

**Do I deserve a review?**


End file.
